Where It All Began
Where It All Began is the final story mission in Far Cry 5. It takes place in the Cult's Compound where The Junior Deputy confronts Joseph Seed. Objectives The mission begins after all three heralds are defeated. One must simply approach the (now empty) compound in Joseph Seed's region and come to the church from the prologue. Joseph will then meet the Deputy. He tells them that they've made martyrs of his family, and that he's prepared to make martyrs out of theirs. Joseph turns the Deputy around and reveals that he has made many of their allies become hypnotized by the Bliss, with Whitehorse, Pratt, and Hudson cuffed and being held hostage by them. Joseph then begins to blame the Deputy for several wrongdoings, such as having their allies kidnapped and tortured, countless people being killed, and the world on fire, but asks them if it was worth it. Joseph then tells them that not every single problem can be solved by a bullet. Joseph then offers them the same choice he was offering in the prologue. The Deputy can either fight Joseph (as well as Bliss-hypnotized allies from the entirety of the game, including their active human companion(s)), or take their friends and leave Hope County for good. Resist= Choosing to Resist will anger Joseph, leading to him ranting about the Deputy's primary sin being not Wrath, but Pride: refusing to stand down even if it means dooming everyone. He will then tip over two barrels of Bliss while quoting the Revelation. This begins the boss battle in a middle of the nightmare vision of the compound. Joseph occasionally warps in, firing his assault rifle, and vanishes for a short time if enough damage is inflicted upon him. He cannot be defeated for good, however, until none of the Deputy's hypnotized allies remain on his side. There are a total of 12 characters fighting on Joseph's side. Depleting their health will send them into an unconscious state, from which they can be revived. If revived by the Deputy, they will revert to their normal selves and once again become friendly; if revived by Joseph, they will fight on his side. As each ally can become unconscious from sustaining damage, they can go through multiple cycles of revival by either the Deputy or by Joseph, henceforth it may not enough to just revive them once. Stage one requires to revive 3 allies (Earl Whitehorse, Staci Pratt, and Joey Hudson), before more join the fight. Stage two requires dealing with 7 (Jerome Jeffries, Nick Rye, Mary May Fargrave, Tammy Barnes, and the previous 3) , and stage 3 with 12 (Hurk Drubman Jr., Wheaty, Grace Armstrong, Jess Black, Tracey Lader, and the previous group, if they are defeated and revived by Joseph). Only liberating all 12 will make Joseph defeatable. Obviously, the more allies the Deputy has, the easier it becomes to subdue others. The battle ends with Joseph being finally defeated, captured and cuffed. However, a nuclear explosion will go off across the lake shortly after, forcing the party to immediately retreat to Dutch's Bunker while in a car. Although the player is in control, this is pretty much a scripted event: drive there within a limited time. Upon arriving at the bunker, the ending is shown. All except Joseph and the Deputy die in a car crash when a flaming tree falls onto the car, and Joseph is last seen dragging the Deputy into the bunker. Upon waking up, the Deputy is bound to a bed, alone with Joseph, and Dutch is dead. Joseph will narrate that his prophecy has come true: the world ends in nuclear war, and although he should kill his arch-enemy for devastating his flock, Joseph will instead make them his new child. Together, they will wait until the surface is habitable again to restart the civilization in the image of the Project at Eden's Gate. As the credits roll, We'll Meet Again by Vera Lynn plays. |-| Walk Away= If Walk Away option is chosen, Joseph will immediately release the Deputy's original group. One might think that "friends" includes all allies, but in reality, only Staci Pratt, Joey Hudson and Earl Whitehorse are allowed to go. No combat occurs, as they leave the compound. Hudson is outraged that they would leave everyone behind like that, but Sheriff Whitehorse tells her they're all going to Missoula to get federal backup. However, as they drive away, the trigger song used by Jacob Seed Only You by The Platters plays on the radio, and the Deputy's vision goes hazy. Apparently visibly distraught, Whitehorse asks the deputy if they're alright, before the scene cuts to black and the credits roll, as Only You continues playing over them. Once the credits end, the game reloads the last auto-save. Deaths * Earl Whitehorse (player determined) - ''Killed by car accident caused by a falling tree or killed by explosion outside of Dutch's Bunker * Staci Pratt ''(player determined) - ''Killed by car accident caused by a falling tree or killed by explosion outside of Dutch's Bunker * Joey Hudson ''(player determined) - ''Killed by car accident caused by a falling tree or killed by explosion outside of Dutch's Bunker * Dutch ''(player determined) - ''Killed by Joseph Seed in his bunker * Multiple of Joseph Seed’s hallucination henchmen ''(player determined) - ''Killed by the Junior Deputy and/or in combination with a Guns for Hire * Many citizens ''(player determined) - ''Possibly killed by nuclear blast Reward *Endgame *Credits Trivia *There is an option to kill Joseph while in the car by using a sidearm to kill him; however, doing so results in another explosion instantly killing the Deputy.YouTube: Far Cry 5 Ending: What if You Shoot Joseph Seed Before the Car Crash? *After choosing the "Resist" ending, the song that plays over the end credits is Vera Lynn's 1939 song, ''We'll Meet Again; The use of it in this context is a reference to the ending of the 1964 Stanley Kubrick film, Dr. Strangelove, where the world ends in a nuclear holocaust, with the song playing over footage of nuclear explosions. * The ending involving the nuclear detonation ("Resist") sparked a huge discussion among players regarding whether the nuclear war is real, with 3 major theories, until the Far Cry New Dawn has established it as canon: ** The Collapse is a real event unrelated to the actions taken in Hope County, and Joseph was right all along. The radio broadcasts about the international crisis add to it (although how the radio was transmitted with all communications to the outside world cut, is still unclear; this led some to believe the message is actually Cult's forged airwaves). ** The Collapse is a hallucination from overexposure of all present parties to Bliss. Quite a few facts add to it, including unrealistic nuclear explosion physics (see below), absence of missile trails, Joseph's knowledge of the exact moment when it happens, the fact that he tips two Bliss barrels over when the fighting starts, and that it does not occur in "Walk Away". Another fact that increases the plausibility of this theory is that Hurk knows Jack Carver, the protagonist of the original Far Cry, however, the original Far Cry takes place in 2025, seven years''Far Cry'' Timeline - 2025 after the events of Far Cry 5. This obviously means that a) Hurk and Jack Carver exist in the same Far Cry universe, b) Hurk knew Jack before the events of Far Cry, c) since they exist in the same universe and Far Cry dates after Far Cry 5, there could not have been a global nuclear war. However, this does not preclude the possibility of a localized nuclear incident. The Lost on Mars DLC seems to take place after the end of the main game though this never specified. Hurk returns to earth as a robot and a number of events unfold afterward including Nick and robot Hurk being honored at the White House and Hurk marrying a blonde. As Hurk is a human in the endings, it is plausible that the end is indeed a hallucination and Joseph was truly defeated or killed. ** The detonation is real, but Cult-orchestrated and limited to Hope County only (since the Cult had connections to both American and Russian government, and the detonations are occurring roughly where the Cult bunkers used to be). *** With the release of Far Cry: New Dawn, it has been confirmed that the nuclear explosions were real, and were the result of a global nuclear war that decimated the United States. * If you chose the "Resist" ending: when you leave the compound and turn right to head south, the second nuclear burst's blinding light is almost immediately followed by the sound of the explosion. This is, however, impossible - if the same thing happened in reality, the Junior Deputy and everybody else in the car would be permanently blinded and suffer serious burns as the explosion would be closer than 0.5 miles (the speed of sound in air is about 1,125 ft/s), not to mention the Deputy, Joseph and others being able to drive and walk after the landscape starts to burn around them without suffering the same fate. * During the scene where the Junior Deputy is offered the choice of resisting or walking away, you can catch a glimpse of the fence at the left corner of the small church behind Joseph Seed. However, when the fight is over and Joseph Seed is crawling towards the lake, the fence with the gate is gone, and it is not destroyed as no wreckage is seen (before and after Where It All Began you can visit Jacob's Compound and destroy the fence, but the debris will be visible on the ground). While this may be due to a deliberate design decision to offer an unobstructed view of the nuclear blast going off beyond the ridge of the mountain, it also supports the theory that everything is happening in a Bliss-induced vision, just like the fight against Faith. Characters That Appear During The Mission * The Junior Deputy * Joseph Seed * Earl Whitehorse * Staci Pratt * Joey Hudson * Jerome Jeffries * Nick Rye * Mary May Fairgrave * Tammy Barnes * Wheaty * Tracey Lader * Grace Armstrong * Hurk Drubman Jr. * Jess Black * Dutch (only in "Resist") References Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions